


Шесть с половиной шагов

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fandom Kombat, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Задание: «Всегда можно связать любовью большое количество людей, если только останутся и такие, на которых можно будет направлять агрессию». Зигмунд ФрейдСаммари: Совы — это не то, чем они кажутся.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю за вычитку volhinskamorda.  
> Фик написан на летнюю битву, для команды fandom Hannibal 2016.

Шесть с половиной шагов в ширину, десять в длину — его новый дом. Он на виду, и за решеткой не исчезнуть с глаз посетителей и санитаров. Он на слуху — микрофоны круглосуточно пишут любой звук, а Чилтон — доктор Чилтон — потом маниакально ищет хоть какие-то зацепки. Он ждет от Уилла любой подачки — все, что может реабилитировать его после Абеля Гидеона.

Впрочем, они все чего-то ждут от него. Алана, Джек, Беверли — они приходят и ждут. Чтобы он вспомнил. Чтобы перестал отрицать вину. Чтобы перестал запальчиво требовать ареста Ганнибала.

— Допустим, Уилл, я тебе верю, — однажды произнес Джек, перекидывая пальто с руки на руку. — Допустим, Ганнибал уничтожил улики. Но как он мог успеть убить Кэсси Бойл в Миннесоте, когда он принимал пациентов, а после окончания приема отправился домой, и его бентли есть на камерах дорожного движения. Сам он есть на камере, выходящий из машины. Как он мог быть на камере в Балтиморе, а через несколько минут уже в Миннесоте? Ты говоришь, что он помог Эбигейл спрятать тело Николаса Бойла, но если тот был зарезан, то как Ганнибал и Эбигейл сумели за те несколько минут, что Алана провела без сознания, оттереть кровь, да так, что та не въелась в доски, и мы ничего не нашли? Как он мог все это провернуть, Уилл? Он что, волшебник?

Слова ударили под дых.

Конечно. Как же он сразу не догадался. Это многое объясняло.

Уилл не произнес ничего вслух, просто не успел, но Джек, чертов Джек Кроуфорд, прочитал его. Он словно бы потух, махнул рукой. Окончательно уверился, что Уилл сломался и сошел с ума.

Впрочем, какая разница?

Уилл прошелся по камере, забыв о своем посетителе.

— Хроноворот дает шесть часов в запасе, плюс аппарация. Камеры никогда не фиксируют магию, всегда наблюдаются помехи... — Уилл привык проговаривать самое очевидное вслух, сразу мысленно составляя отчет, печатая слова на воображаемой бумаге. Потом, он всегда мог вернуться к отложенному в уме и скопировать на реальную бумагу. Преимущество эйдетической памяти: такой отчет трудно потерять и легко восстановить все детали.

***  
Недолгая служба в полиции Нового Орлеана сама собой всплыла в памяти. Пять неопознанных трупов: многочисленные порезы, смерть от кровопотери. Они опрашивали свидетелей и тогда выяснилось что в магазине «Магия вуду» второй выход видят только он и новенький, Патрик. А остальные — нет.

Уилл мучился сомнениями весь день, а после службы отправился в магазин, проверить почудилось ему или нет. Второй выход был на месте, и Уилл вышел из него в новый чудесный мир. Он еще успел прикинуть, кто и когда мог подсыпать ему галлюциногена, когда появился Патрик и утащил его пить пиво. Сливочное.

Тогда-то он и узнал, что Патрик работает в аврорате. А еще, что его, Уилла Грэма, мать — из магической семьи, причем довольно крутой по их волшебным меркам. И что она не имела никакого права выходить замуж за маггла, то есть за обычного человека. Что после Салема магический мир закрылся от магглов, что связи недопустимы, табу. А она нарушила. Любила потому что. А потом родился он, Уилл. Обыкновенный ребенок. Без капли волшебства.

Вернее, предположил Патрик, волшебство в Уилле есть, но неактивно. Вроде есть такой ген, но у него промотор метилирован. Вот в потомках может выскочить, а может, и нет — тут не скажешь, как природа смешает карты.

Такие, как Уилл, считались сквибами. Не магглы, могли видеть волшебство, а толку никакого.

Убивал в Новом Орлеане, кстати, волшебник волшебников. Режущим проклятьем. Использовал хроноворот, тот давал до шести часов форы, а камеры — Уилл тогда выяснил, а Патрик подтвердил, — вместо того, чтобы фиксировать убийцу, на пару секунд выходили из строя и выдавали или отраженный блик, как на засвеченной пленке, или помехи, как у заезженной кассеты.

Волшебники дело забрали себе и всем, кроме Уилла, подтерли память. Он тогда уехал в ДиСи, сбежал от таких чудес подальше, изучать криминалистику в университете Джорджа Вашингтона. А потом попал в ФБР — еще со времен Гувера вакансии бюро регулярно пополнялись выпускниками.

Больше Уилл не сталкивался с волшебным миром и забыл о нем. Все равно авроры, по словам Патрика, следили за своими паршивыми овцами и волками и быстро наводили порядок.

Почему же здесь аврорат не вмешался? Если только они не считали, что убийца — маггл, а следовательно находится не в их юрисдикции.

Если Ганнибал — волшебник или сквиб с хроноворотом и убивает магглов, то это многое объясняет. Да вот только кто, кроме волшебников, Уиллу поверит. Где их искать в Вирджинии или Мэриленде, неясно. А до магического квартала в Новом Орлеане сидящий в камере Уилл явно не мог дотянуться.

***  
Медленный равномерный четкий шаг. Уилл услышал, кто к нему идет, прежде чем увидел начищенные до блеска туфли, безукоризненно отглаженные брюки, жилет и пиджак, на этот раз темно-синий в крупную неяркую красную клетку, почти невидимую в тусклом свете больнице. Кашемировое пальто, перекинутое через руку.

— Привет, Уилл.

Подняться с матраса, повернуться и сделать два шага к решетке.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Лектер. Какой рукой предпочитаете колдовать? Левой или правой?

— Это такой эвфемизм, Уилл?

Такие интонации бывают у удивленных людей. Но Уилл поднял взгляд и установил зрительный контакт. Глаза не врут, никогда.

Ганнибал не был удивлен. Он был доволен.

— Хроноворот — семейная реликвия, и он может обеспечить алиби. Дать несколько часов. Дать бесконечные несколько часов. Но не вернуть годы. Поэтому вы читаете Хиггинса и решаете квантовые уравнения. Вам нужно отмотать время далеко назад. Обратить его вспять.

Ганнибал молчал. Его глаза потемнели, и Уилл подумал, что если Ганнибала разозлить, то решетка его не остановит.

— Вы потеряли кого-то из близких. И хотели бы вернуть.

Ганнибал улыбнулся. Глазами.

— Все мы кого-то теряем и хотим вернуть, Уилл. Джек и Алана хотят вернуть тебя. А я… Мне очень жаль, что я не заметил неврологические признаки болезни.

— Разумеется, вам жаль, доктор Лектер. Вы бы предпочли, чтобы я стоял по другую сторону решетки. Вот только я не волшебник. Я обычный маггл.

— Обычный? — Слово маггл Ганнибал предусмотрительно не стал повторять. — У тебя эйдетическая память и способность читать мысли, именно поэтому ты избегаешь зрительного контакта. У тебя необыкновенная эмпатия — такая, что любой специалист готов закрыть тебя у себя в лаборатории и распилить голову, чтобы изучить мозг. Ты себя недооцениваешь, Уилл.

— Это ваш метод, чтобы пробудить во мне волшебство? Или вам понадобилось дискредитировать меня, потому что я стал опасен? Я слишком близко подобрался к вам?

— Ты умеешь читать мысли, Уилл. Так скажи мне сам.

Ганнибал смотрел на него, не моргая. И Уилла закрутило в водоворот образов. Квантовые уравнение в старой тетрадке сменились золотым свечением. Из него вышла Эбигейл, заторможенная, со странной улыбкой. Она разжала руки, выпуская фарфоровую чашку с чаем, та упала вниз и разлетелась на тысячу осколков. Голос Ганнибала произнес: «Репаро». Белый луч коснулся пола, и осколки медленно собрались, а чашку потянуло назад в руки Эбигейл. Песочная колба перевернулась, луч солнца скользнул по бронзовой детской ванночке, отблеск ослепил его, Уилл моргнул, и все потемнело.

***  
Он находился в охотничьем домике в лесу. На стенах висели трофеи и оружие: многие головы животных уже облысели. Стекла окон оледенели, покрылись узорами. В камине горели дрова, а на полу возле него на ковре сидели, обнявшись, дети в шерстяных пальто: двенадцатилетний мальчик и его шестилетняя сестренка. Снаружи рыскали волки. Скрежет когтей, клацанье зубов, свара за мясо, лай и вой холодили кровь, и чтобы подбодрить сестренку, мальчик затянул песню на немецком языке:

Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein

Das da steht im Wald allein.

Им удалось пропеть один куплет, когда дверь распахнулась, и по полу сразу потянуло ледяной стужей.

На пороге стояли люди. Пятеро мужчин в черных мантиях и белых масках, с палочками наизготовку. Мальчик вскочил, хватая со стены копье, но невидимая сила вырвала его из рук и отбросила прочь.

Детей обступили, и девочка уткнулась в полу пальто брата.

— Грязнокровки… Вот где их спрятали.

Один из вошедших обдал их холодным взглядом — синие глаза смотрели с нескрываемой ненавистью. Второй кривил рот, а ухмылка напоминала оскал гиббона. От третьего несло тяжелым трупным запахом.

— Наш отец волшебник, — задрал подбородок мальчик.

«Гиббон» наклонился к нему, обдавая несвежим дыханием:

— А мать грязнокровка.

— Мать из рода Сфорца, и ты не имеешь права ее оскорблять, — тихо, но твердо произнес мальчик.

Вошедшие рассмеялись.

— Что может получиться у предателя крови и грязнокровки? Сквибы? — «гиббон» сплюнул.

— Больные ветви нужно отсекать, — холодно произнес синеглазый и поднял палочку.

Девочка прильнула к брату, а мальчик накрыл сестру полой своего пальто. С палочки синеглазого полился зеленый луч.

— Анниба! — всхлипнула девочка и попыталась прижаться сильней.

Луч коснулся ее, и она обмякла.

— Не-е-е-т! Нет! Нет! Нет! — закричал мальчик, вскакивая, и от крика лопнули стекла и мелкими брызгами обрушились на вошедших. А потом все залило белым светом, который слепил глаза. Он добирался до нападавших и вырубал их, одного за другим…

***  
Уилл вздрогнул и очнулся. Не было никакого охотничьего домика, никаких детей, никакого протяжного крика и белого света.

Он находился в своей камере, напротив него на раскладном стуле сидел Ганнибал и внимательно смотрел сквозь решетку.

— Ты не думал, Уилл, почему тебя оставила мать?

Пол качнулся под ногами, и Уилл ухватился за решетку, прижимаясь лбом к холодному металлу.

Неужели она хотела защитить его от тех, кто радел за чистоту крови? Защитить его от выродков, готовых убивать детей?

Патрик ничего такого ему не рассказывал. И — Уилла ошпарило — Патрик даже не сказал, жива ли его мать.

— Ты хочешь знать, кто ее убил? — спросил Ганнибал, будто бы читал его мысли. — Ты хочешь знать, почему тебе не сказали всю правду?

Лампы замигали, и Уилл зажмурился. И тогда-то услышал щелчок и протяжный скрип.

Он открыл глаза.

Ганнибал улыбался, глядя на медленно открывающуюся дверь камеры.

— Это вы? Зачем?

Ганнибал поджал губы.

— Тебе легче поверить, что ответственность за магический выплеск несу я, а не ты сам.

Это не могло быть правдой. Это очередной трюк Ганнибала. Ему уже удавалось заморочить Уилла, вывернуть мозги наизнанку, и вот теперь, когда за долгие месяцы Уилл обрел ясность, снова начались игры.

— Если бы я был волшебником, то в одиннадцать лет получил бы особое приглашение…

Ганнибал закинул ногу на ногу и сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Не все дети развиваются одинаково, — ответил он. — И волшебный мир, скажем так, несколько застрял в прошлом столетии. Есть различные формы магии, эмпатия, как у тебя, обоняние, как у меня — но они не признаются и не развиваются. Представь, что ребенок отлично рисует, но его считают неспособным к творчеству, потому что он не умеет петь.

Уилл покачал головой. Он не волшебник. С ним не происходило ничего необычного, пока Джек не отправил его к Ганнибалу. Это ложь. Нельзя верить ни одному слову.

— Ты рационализировал чудеса и никогда особо не задумывался над ними. Ты пользовался ими как инструментом, никак не объясняя, что ты такое делаешь.

Но если есть хотя бы небольшая вероятность, что Ганнибал прав, то все, что Уилл видел, не наваждение, не фантазия. Эти дети у камина в охотничьем домике. И до детей. Формулы, осколки фарфора…

— Эбигейл жива? — Уилл постарался унять дрожь в голосе, но ему не очень-то это удалось.

Ганнибал смотрел на него, не мигая, долго, и Уилл почувствовал, как холодеют руки, как тошнота поднимается по пищеводу и застывает комком в горле.

— Николас Бойл волшебник, — наконец заговорил Ганнибал. — Эбигейл тоже. Потребовалась инсценировка, чтобы отстал аврорат.

Уилл закрыл лицо руками. Все-таки он не убийца.

Вода обступила его, обожгла глаза, и он растворился в ней, впервые за долгие дни испытывая облегчение.

А потом пришел гнев.

Уилл шагнул назад, к кровати, скрестил руки на груди.

— Вы подставили меня. Почему?

Он смотрел прямо в глаза Ганнибалу, считывая любое микродвижение.

— Ты сомневался только в одной жертве, остальные же отмел. Ты твердо знал, что их не убивал. Это первый раз, когда ты смог четко разграничить свой разум от убийц, в которых погружался.

— То есть вы меня подставили, чтобы вылечить, доктор Лектер?

— А разве может быть другое мнение?

Уилл фыркнул, тряхнул головой.

— Я за решеткой. Меня считают убийцей. Некоторые — сумасшедшим. Впереди суд. Это несколько чрезмерная плата за ясность рассудка.

— Дверь открыта, Уилл. Ты сам ее открыл. Ты можешь выйти отсюда. А я тебе помогу.

Уилл прошелся по камере, три шага в одну сторону, три шага в другую.

— С помощью магии вы меня выведете, и все снова будут считать, что я сбежал. Нет, мне это не подходит, доктор Лектер.

Ганнибал поднялся со стула и подошел к проему двери. Уилл, если бы захотел, мог дотронуться до него, вцепиться в горло зубами…

— Ты не выиграешь суд, Уилл, — неожиданно с горечью произнес Ганнибал. — Улики против тебя, а доказать мою вину без открытия моей сущности ты не сможешь.

— Какое вам дело до моего приговора?

— Прокурор будет добиваться смертной казни, Уилл. Ты мой друг, ты слишком мне дорог, и я не позволю им забрать тебя у меня.

— Друг? Свет дружбы и за миллионы лет не достигнет нас. Вот как мы далеки от дружбы. — Уилл произнес это тихо, но с яростью.

Предательство все еще болело, раздражало, раздирало его изнутри. Впервые за много лет он кому-то доверился, дал приблизиться, и вот чем все обернулось.

Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся.

— Ты разочарован, понимаю. Это временно. В скором времени обязательно появится некто, кого мы оба будем презирать. Общий враг, которого сможем нейтрализовать, только если объединимся. И вот с той минуты, Уилл, чувства станут взаимными. А твое становление завершится.

Уилл покачал головой. Он не попадет в эту ловушку — война с внешним врагом не сблизит его с Ганнибалом.

В ту минуту Уилл искренне в это верил.

Но несколько лет спустя, стоя над истекающим кровью Драконом, Уилл не мог не признать, что прав, как всегда, оказался Ганнибал. Там, на входе в его бывшую камеру, шесть с половиной шагов в ширину, десять в длину.


End file.
